Subject matter of the invention relates to high-pressure gas-turbine plant for powering of ships.
The invention belongs to the International Patent Classification class F 02 C, comprising gas-turbine plants.
Because of its low degree of efficiency, classical gas turbine has never got widely applied, except with navy and emergency plants where economy is not a priority. The problem is about the gas turbines working with high air flow speeds and relatively low combustion pressures, being therefore no competition to diesel powered engines.
Gas turbines are subjected to high thermal and mechanical load. They are mostly applied in aeronautics, on navy and to a lesser degree on trains and road vehicles. The relevant situation in technology are the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,630, presenting a classic gas-turbine plant combined with a diesel engine, but completely differently built, operating with low pressures; and DE-A-38 37 736 presenting a plant with rotating compressor with small compressions, and used for generating power in emergencies.
Due to low efficiency degree, with large plants, heat recuperation systems in steam turbine plant has been introduced.
The essence of the invention is about increasing the efficiency of the gas-turbine plant by replacing the turbo-compressor at the high-pressure gas turbine shaft with a high-pressure -piston-type air compressor, which enables expansion of the combustion mixture of high adiabatic fall.
Every four-stroke diesel engine can be turned into a high-pressure piston-type air compressor at a low cost and, theoretically, double the air intake for powering the high-pressure gas turbine.
High-pressure gas turbine that, according to this invention, has a piston-type compressor instead of a turbo-compressor on its rotor shaft, is particularly favourable for production of high powers in a single block, and is of:
higher efficiency degree,
high adiabatic fall,
lesser air/combustion-gases flow speeds and, therefore, lesser friction resistance,
lesser rotation speeds,
lesser plant weights,
significantly lesser noise.